


Handprint

by carriedawayfromhome



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriedawayfromhome/pseuds/carriedawayfromhome
Summary: Ashton wants to mark you and you can't really complain about that.





	Handprint

“It’ll leave a mark honey, you sure you’re ready?” Ashton whispers into your ear knowing full well that it wouldn’t matter what answer you gave him as he would do it anyway. You nod without saying a word, your head dropping down to stare at the cover on your bed, red, just like the colour that will outline the marks he will leave on you soon enough.

You wait for instruction as you stay very still, you try not to sway in your position, all fours on the bed, back arched towards where Ashton now stands. He’s silent, though you can hear him fumble with his buckle belt, the clang echoing through the room as he lets it fall to the ground. You swallow thickly, your throat suddenly feeling dry, you swear it feels as though only a minute has passed since you had walked in the door, all items in your hands dropped onto the kitchen counter before you had heard a quiet but stern _strip _come from the other side of the room. 

You always did as you were told, you were a good girl like that and Ashton knew it. He was a man of control, a man of intent and he knew what he could do to get what he wanted and today what he wanted, was to leave his handprints on your skin.

“I want you to count them sweetheart,” A warm hand on your lower back kneading makes your fingers curl into the comforter, “Every time. Understood?”

You nod again, eyes looking down onto your body from underneath, you want nothing more then to reach down and touch yourself, the aching throb making your fingers itch but you know that Ashton doesn’t like when you do it without his permission and his permission is what you crave. His large hand comes to rest on your bottom, a light squeeze before he takes his hand off and suddenly runs his fingers down and in-between your thighs, a rough _oh _exhaling out of your mouth, your back arching for more.

Not a moment more a sudden intense pain shoots through the skin on your backside, your teeth clenching together and the urge to move forward comes over you but you stay put, where you’ve been told to stay.

“One,” You breathlessly say, your eyes still closed shut. Another hard slap resounds across you and you once again whisper out, “Two.”

Ashton picks up a rhythm and you spill out the next number every time, the pain finally turning into a pleasurable sensation and you can feel yourself start to get worked up, your thighs unknowingly clamping together to try and create some sensation for you.

“Eleven!” You yell, your mouth open as Ashton continues his assault on your backside, his hands coming down on both sides. You can hear his heavy breathing on top of you, between spankings he had lifted his erection to your wetness rubbing it through the sensitive skin before pulling back, continuing where he had left off.

You feel your body start to tremble from the pain as your whole body starts to tingle from your toes to the top of your head. After what feels like forever you whisper a small _twenty-two _before your legs give out and you fall onto the bed, your arms throbbing as you lay on top of them, a few tears falling onto your cheeks.

You lay there for a second, letting your muscles relax, the sting of Ashton’s hands still echoing through your skin. You suddenly feel the bed dip next to you, the same hand that was just abusing your skin is now rubbing slow circles over the area, the calloused fingers feeling wonderful.

“You did so well love,” You feel a hot whisper against your neck, Ashton’s body now coming down to mould around you, your body close to his, “We’ll continue in a moment, I just want to take care of you first.”

He continues to rub the scarlet laced skin, his other hand running through your hair, you let yourself stay calm within his presence.

“Well would you look at that,” Ashton’s says as he sits up to look down upon you. You follow his eye line to your very red bottom and back up to his face, another devilish look is painted across his eyes.

He places his hands against the skin again his hand matching up with an outline he had left earlier, a marking to show what he has done. A tiny bit of pain shoots through you again and you bite your lip pressing back into his hand.

“I’ve marked you,” He whispers as he leans down for a kiss, pulling back only slightly, “That means you’re mine.”

And really you can’t complain about that.


End file.
